


A Werewolf in Underfell

by FantasyFanatic45



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Adventure, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Minor Violence, Some profanity, Survival, Werewolf, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFanatic45/pseuds/FantasyFanatic45
Summary: A young woman, after being freed from a werewolf's curse for several years, gets a little too curious when she heard about a legend where monsters and magic were all sealed away underground underneath a large mountain called Mt Ebott. She finds more than she bargains for when she finds herself trapped in a whole new world she never knew existed. She learns that monsters are not exactly very friendly. What will she do now that she's trapped along with them? How will she escape? Will she ever escape at all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   Heyo all, before you begin reading, I just want to let you know that this is the first fanfiction I have ever written in my life lol Its just something I kinda feel like doing at the moment. I kinda got inspired when I looked through a lot of other fanfictions in this site I have to admit though.... all the werewolf kind of fanfics were....all terrible, so I decided to try my hand at writing a werewolf-underfell crossover, and hoping I'll get good ratings lol I'm also always been a big fan of  the Underfell AU too, and been wanting to write out my own interpretation of this particular multiverse, but I'll try to keep it faithful to the original source too. I'm honestly never been much of a writer....I've always been more of an artist. I'll eventually draw out little illustrations for each chapter in the future. I'm kinda making this up as I go to be honest >.> Well, I hope you enjoy the read. If you want to see more, please let me know ^-^ Oh and almost forgot, I won't be using videogame assets in this story. I can consider the Reset to be a powerful magic spell or a special ability certain people have. Also my character, Gisela, usually curses to herself in her native language, which is German. Sometime's she'll mutter or ramble in German too, so I'll put in the translations here so if you're not sure what they mean, just return here to look em up lol German is not my first language and I know only tiny amounts of it, so I researched as much as I could. I might have messed up here and there so if there are any mistakes, please let me know and I'll correct them as soon as possible!
> 
>   **German Translations**  
>     
> Scheiße/Scheisse (shy-s-uh)- Shit or fuck  
> Kacke (k-ack-uh)- Shit/poo ; not as harsh as scheiße  
> Ach Du Scheiße (Awk do shy-s-uh)- Holy shit  
> "Scheiß/Scheiss...." (Shy-s)- "Fucking...(insert noun and/or adj)  
> Verdammt (Veh-r-daw-mt)- Damn, damnit  
> Oh Mien Gott (Oh-mine-got)- Oh my God ( You can add schisse in front of Gott and create the phrase "Oh my fucking God" )
> 
> **Credits**  
>  Undertale Franchise © Toby Fox  
> Underfell Concept © Kaitogirl ( kaitogirl.deviantart.com )  
> Character- Gisela © FantasyFanatic45 (Me)

        **Chapter 1- Down the Rabbit Hole**

 

       It's been about a half year since Gisela managed to tame the inner, bloodthirsty beast after long years of being under the werewolf's curse. However, she never managed to find a way to fully undo it, therefore she will remain a werewolf for the rest of her life. She was six years old when she and her family took a little trip away from their home in Nuremberg, Germany. At an old farmhouse of her late great grandparent's in Czechia, Gisela never missed the opportunity to go exploring around the yard. Being the adventurous type, she had a tendency to go wandering a little too far from the farmhouse. She never forgot the day when she came across heaps of old, broken down ruins which came to the point of nonrecognition. Within the rubble of old, beaten concrete, something shining and partially buried caught her attention. Curious, she excitedly dug it up bare handed, for her six year old mind couldn't help but think that she found a treasure that could make her and her family rich. When she fully removed it from the earth, she brushed away the dirt and old clay sticking to the strange object with her fingers, then took a deep breath and repeatedly blows away the remaining dirt powder. Then she feasted her dark forest green eyes on the treasure she just dug up and..........huh? What was this?

        Whatever it was, it appeared rather ancient. The surface was chipped here and there, and it definitely showed wear and tear as well due to being under continuous cycles of seasonal weathers. However, it was still in decent shape, surprisingly. The craftsmanship looked rather delicate and done expertly. The material appeared to be made of bronze, but it was pretty rusty, so it was hard to tell exactly. It was also kinda heavy, but its weight didn't burden her, so it was be easy to carry. At closer inspection, it appeared to be a face of some sort, looked like some kind of animal; a canine maybe? Well, for now, it was hard to see what it was until it gets cleaned up. Happy that she found such a cool thing, Gisela didn't waste anymore time and ran off back to the farmhouse. Unfortunately, she unwillingly brought unexpecting horrors back with her to the farmhouse....back to her family. Gisela also remembered the nightmare that plagued her the following night she found the strange relic. Lost, alone, and cold...she found herself in an large clearing of a meadow, which was surrounded by thick, fogged darkness. The skies were eerie and nearly pitch black as well, but there was enough illuminated light for the young girl to see the path before her. In the edge of that darkness, a pair of glowing, amber eyes appeared, glaring at her. Feeling scared, she lets out a quiet, short gasp as she took a few steps back, not daring to look away. When she heard deep growls emitting from the dark mass, Gisela lets out a gasp in fright. The growling steadily increased in volume as the eyes appear to be edging closer to her. Heart pounding, she didn't waste anymore time staring, and instead turns and ran away the opposite direction of those angry beast's eyes. No matter how far she ran, she continued to hear the growling at close proximity to her ears. Her heart pounds increased from both fear and fatigue, she was then suddenly surrounded by the same thick fog, bringing her to a complete stop. She looked around in a panic, trying to find the way out, but there was none. Tears streaming down her face, she tried calling out for her parents, but her voice wouldn't come out. Sobbing, she turned around looking for the source of the growls, but it seemed to be coming from every direction. One final turn, and she froze in place and looked up in shock. A monstrous creature, with the same eyes that was chasing her, leered down as it towered over her. The girl was so scared, she couldn't move. It appeared to be some kind of wolf, but not in a realistic sense. The maw of the creature was wide enough to be able to swallow her whole, and the teeth inside were rather massive. The front legs were the only ones that were in view, while the rest of the body was completely obscured by the mass of darkness, and those legs were rather long. The most terrifying feature were the eyes, which stared ever widely down at her, looking insane, and hungry. The growls emanating from the beast increased its volume, before it struck down at her with its massive jaws. Then at that moment, the young girl's eyes snapped open as she lets out a terrified scream...springing up from the covers of her bed.

        At this present time, Gisela makes her way through another set of the forest of Mt. Ebott. Her thoughts once again linger to the possibility that the rumors about the legend may not be fictional after all. She knows about some of the legend of the monsters that lived underground under Mt. Ebott, and how human mages used their power to seal them all there, and cast a powerful barrier so they would never escape. This happened many years ago, so even if the legend is somehow true, she wonders if these monsters would still be around at all. Will the barrier still be active after all this time? She never believed in that kind of nonsense before. To her, monsters are just figments of human imagination and superstition. They're nothing but proxies in stories, movies, literature, videogames, you name it. Monsters have been a popular concept since ancient times. Since she has become a monster herself, she ended up reconsidering her thoughts on them; after all, the curse on her is very much real. She finally reaches the cave where it is said that if you've fallen, you will never return to the surface. The cave is pretty dark inside, and looks rather ominous, even a bit intimidating. She takes a breath as she takes her first steps into the mouth of the cave. (  _Won't be surprised to find bears in this cave_..) she thought to herself as she delves in deeper inside. A few minutes of walking, and she eventually comes to a stop to stare in surprise at what's on the ground before her. There are no bears, but there is certainly a pitch dark hole wide enough for her to easily drop in. In fact, it seems to be at least 10 feet wide. "Whoa..." she blurted. She definitely didn't expect to find a cave within a cave. She takes several more steps closer till she is mere inches from the edge of the hole. She looks straight down, her eyes filled with wonder. Another thought voices in her mind as she continues to stare down the strange hole, (  _Sooooo....could this be the entrance to this so-called underground of monsters? I seriously don't know about this...this idea is starting to sound more and more stupid by the minute. )_ A look of major doubt appears on her face as she continues to debate to herself _, ( I  mean..how far down does this hole even go? Is there even a bottom at all_? ). One more long good hard look down the empty void and she narrows her eyes and shakes her head, seemingly making up her mind. (  _No, it's not worth risking my life just to see if this silly legend is true or not. Death by stupidity is not the way I'd like to go, thank you very much!_   ). She then changes her expression to self annoyance before making a turn back to the cave entrance, feeling rather irritated thinking, (  _Can't believe I wasted all this time coming up here and_ ~ ). She wasn't able to finish the thought sentence, for when she attempted to start the walk, the edges of the hole suddenly crumbles, causing her to lose her footing. It happened so fast, it was too late to do anything about it. The last thing Gisela sees, was the light above her as it rapidly shrinks as she falls farther from it. Her screams echos as she continues plummeting deeper into the abyss. Lastly, a howl is heard as she disappears in the darkness. It's over, it's all over. Her life was swiftly taken from her long before she was ready to go.

        A loud noise breaks out from the eerie silence, causing a pair of unknown eyes to snap open in utter startlement, letting out a sharp gasp as it whips its body around in reaction to the noise. The figure stays still on the spot as it narrows its eyes in caution, staring toward the direction where it heard the noise. Beads of sweat forms on the side of its head as thoughts chimed in the mind (  _What was that_? ), the voice seems to belong to a young boy, (  _No way....it....can't be_...). Then the figure suddenly ducks under the ground, disappearing momentarily. He speeds underground like a torpedo, then just as fast as he went under, he reappears on the surface to investigate. His eyes widen as they feast on the figure laying unconscious on a bed of flowers. (  _I knew it...it IS a human! It's....it's so big!_  ) Keeping his guard up, he furrows his non-existent brows as he creeps in a bit more closely to examine the human, which turns out to be female. At first he kinda mistakes her as male since her dark blond hair is cut very short; a common length for a male, but he ends up noticing other features that definitely confirmed him that she is indeed female; if you know what I mean. He then brings his attention over to a bit of red liquid slightly trickling down from her forehead....blood. (  _Is she.....dead_? ) he mentally asks himself as he brings his face closer to hers to see if he can hear her breathing. Indeed she is still breathing, (  _Yep...definitely alive, but for how much longer I wonder_...?  _How long will she last before Toriel kills her_? ) he ponders rather offhandedly as his expression becomes aloof. He then sighs as he crosses his leafy appendages as he tries to make up his mind.  _( Do I even want to bother...? I mean...she's just gonna wind up dead like all the others_. ) At first he turned around preparing to just leave her there, but hesitates and turns half ways back towards the woman, continuing to mentally debate to himself; while looking at her thoughtfully, (  _Then again, this one is a grown up, unlike the other humans before her_....). He then, once again, sighs, letting his inner curiosity get the better of him, (  _Well, let's see what happens when she wakes up_...). He nonchalantly shrugs at his final thoughts. Then afterwards, he ducks underground once again.


	2. Author's Note- Will delete later

Sorry I havent been updating my story as of late. I am nearly finished with chapter 2, but I been getting hit with major writer's block. I just keep losing my motivation to work on it and it sucks =.= I also had some things going on that I had to deal with. My depression tends to take its toll on me so it kills my mood for a lot of things. I do plan on getting back to work on it. All I ask for is patience :C again really sorry I'm taking so long. I'm not dead or anything..just been unmotivated...and lacking energy. I've been constantly proofreading my first chapter too so once that gets updated, read it and let me know if its better than last time lol I'll only post author notes when its really needed...such as this one.

Welp thats it for now, its late. I shall checkya later. Ciao for now


End file.
